Back on the Set
by clanmcg24
Summary: Uh-oh... On the set for KFP2, Tigress accidentally reveals her deeper passion for Tai Lung. What does he think? Who could have known? Originally a one shot, the first chapter will be left as-is!
1. Chapter 1

As much as I like other pairings more than this, the idea just hit me like a rock. And i just think Tai is more her _style_ than Po... No offense to anyone!

--

The entire cast of Kung Fu Panda, the original, had been called back on to the set. It was now a few months after the film's release, and, due to its popularity, a second movie was going to be produced! Rabbits, pigs, animals of any shape and size, were running around, preparing for its recording. Po, as expected, was off getting food. Shifu was directing where to put props and Viper was still dressing. Tigress was helping set up a backdrop when a squirrel shoved a mass of papers in front of her nose. This was her script.

Immediately, the feline snatched the papers and began scanning them over. Her eyes got wide.

"WHAT!?" Tigress gasped, glaring up from her script. "You're honestly giving me this part? Do you even know me?" She snarled and rose a claw, extending it as if to threaten the squirrel. "This is an abomination!"

"It's the writer!" The squirrel managed to chirp. "He wants you to play it..."

Tigress stormed off the set, knocking a camera over and scrambling the special effects team. The furious tiger marched right up to a wolf and yelled in her face, "WHERE'S THE WRITER!?"

The wolf backed up and held her tail between her legs. "Damn Tigress, chill. He's in his camper, like normal." Tigress snorted and proceeded to march on the vehicle.

She threw open the door and jumped in. Startled, the cheetah fell out of the chair he had been snoozing in.

"I will NOT!" Tigress stated, tossing the papers down onto a nearby table.

The cheetah looked up lazily from the spot he had landed on the floor. "What seems to be the problem, eh?" He yawned and pulled himself up off the floor.

"Problem? Are you sick?" She shot back. "You don't see any problem with me, a twenty-one year old beauty, having to fall in love with a forty- three year old man, and then give it to the public? Are you on drugs?"

"Tigress, girl. This is the kind of stuff people spend good money on. You and Tai together would make a splendid piece of work!"

"Ugh! It's disgusting! I can't even fake loving him!"

"Look, you don't actually have to kiss him, we can computer edit that."

"That's not the point. I-"

"Tigress! I'll give you a raise, to balance it. Will that help some?"

She sighed, "A little…"

The writer egged on, "I'll even change some wording and scenes, just so you don't actually have to say you love him."

"That's better-"

He cut her off, "You just have to make it sound that way."

"Uhhhhhh…" She moaned. "I still don't like it."

"It was him or the panda."

"The PANDA!? It was bad enough having to respect the oaf during last film… Do not get me started on him! At least Tai has a warrior's heart; he's so muscular and bold and strong. The way he can punch through walls and easily complete quadruple backflips. He's so amazing! I… I…" She trailed off, realizing her little idolatry had escaped through her emotional bottleneck. "I… mean it'll be great to work with him on better terms than last movie."

Tigress coughed as if her throat were dry. "Well, um, I kinda, um, have to go and, uh, chat with my new, _friend_." She darted out the door, ashamed to have let her emotion escape through her serious, powerful image.

"Good," the writer sat back down, and leaned back in his chair. "Just as I thought." He laughed to himself a little, "True love always looks better on the set." And, folding his arms, he resumed his mid-afternoon catnap.

--

There, I said it... (And now the writer wants you to review it! Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  


Yep, I kept going! I know its been like three weeks, but hey...- Thank you's to everyone for the wonderful and encouraging reviews. I am going to keep the first part set up like a one-shot, though.

If you liked it better as a one-shot, I wont mind a comment, just please keep the hate to a minimal! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2/ Part 2**

_The next day..._

"Good morning, cast and crew!" the director shouted, using a small megaphone to raise his voice above the sounds of mindless banter. He was a green grasshopper, comparable in size to that of Mantis. Glancing at him, you would be confused as to where such a powerful and commanding voice came from. "Today, crew, you will be setting up more of the scenes and monitoring weather for any other place we will be recording at. Cast! Follow me!"

The small insect jumped a few feet up from the chair he had been standing on. Then he used his wings to flutter about fifteen feet. A disorderly group of eighteen or so actors followed him. A certain tiger sauntered behind a certain leopard and secretly admired his powerful stride.

The crowd mindlessly followed the jump-fluttering bug, passing multiple filming scenes and pieces of machinery. They reach the supposed destination, slowing to fit through the doorway. Unfortunately, our young tigress was still admiring the size of the leopard's shoulders, and failed to notice that she was getting very close to his tail.

She bumped into him, instantly knocking herself from the trance. "What are you doing!?" she scoffed at him, attempting to pin down the swell of emotion rising within her.

Surprised by her remark, Tai replied, "I'm obviously stopping for this little jam here." He motioned to the crowd still funneling through the doorway. "But if you'd like to go before me, _Princess_, be my guest!" He bowed, mockingly.

"Did I just hear what I think I did?" the frustrated Tigress replied in kind. Tai smiled, again provoking the tiger. "You didn't," she said again, then let a small growl out. She was seriously trying keep her emotions down. Her small growl had just a bit of purr in it though; Viper noticed and looked back at her, confused.

"YOU TWO!" A blustering voice interrupted, "Get in here NOW!" The grasshopper was standing on the door knob, glancing between the two cats in front of him.

"Fine," they replied in unison. Tai offered Tigress the door first. She turned up her nose, but muttering a barely audible, "Thank you."

"Very good," the grasshopper continued. "Now that everyone has managed to get themselves through the door, we may now continue with the agenda. Today, we will be practicing our parts in the script, following the order. We will be working on our presentation, to get the feel of the story, you know… Yada yada yada, you guys know, we did it last time. And… go!"

"What? Where am I?" Tai Lung started reading off the small piece of paper, held by his massive paws. The tiger squirmed at the sound of authority in his voice, the sight of his eyes darting around the corners of his eyes, the obedience he expressed when the director corrected how he had said just that opening sentence and had to repeat it. She wanted his eyes to look at her that way, she wanted his obedience. Again, loosing herself in him, Tigress lost control of her tail; it started to sway, twitch, and quiver at every thought of the leopard across the table. In one specifically large jolt of emotion, her brushed none other than Viper, who had taken the place to Tigress's left. The snake, while still fully paying attention to the script flowing throughout the room, followed Tigress's gaze across to the leopard. Tai Lung was also keeping up with the dialogue, and thankfully still hadn't caught Tigress's gaze.

_Mental note for later,_ the viper told herself, _totally figure out why Tigress is still so jumpy… and interested in Tai Lung._

-

As it played out, Tigress was lucky to not have a part in the script before the group split for lunch; the director had been making sure the first five minutes of the dialogue were perfect.

"Tigress, snap out of it!" Viper snapped, flicking her tail in Tigress's face.

The tiger blinked, but could not bring herself out of the 'star' gaze (haha, get it? They're actors, stars? Lol)

"Come ON!" Viper yelled, grabbing the uncooperative tiger's ankle and unsuccessfully trying to pull her from the seat. "Ugh!" she cried, realizing that her attempts were yet to be noticed by the tigress, who was still sitting and staring, head in hands.

There were still a few people in the room; Viper couldn't consult the deeper side of her comrade. Especially since the man of the topic was still collecting the papers from his script.

Tai Lung tapped the papers down on the table, to align them, and asked those still within earshot, "So, who wants to accompany me to lunch?" He looked around. The only response from the retreating crowd was the continual stare from Tigress, which interestingly enough didn't make any impression on him at all. "Anyone?" He paused again, waiting for any response. "Fine, they'll have more seats for one anyway." He slid the papers in his paws into his brown, fake-leather briefcase.

As if something finally connected in the dumbstruck tiger's head, she bounced up out of her seat, sending the attached reptile flying. "I'LL GO!" She practically yelled.

Sarcastically, he responded, "Someone tell the police… And I guess I can't have any objection to the matter, _Princess_, since it's your way or the –" He was cut off as the tiger appeared at his throat, claws unsheathed. He didn't react to the threat, but instead retaliated, saying, "Please at least act civilized."

"Please define civilized," she replied in kind, before leading the two out of the door. She left Viper, alone and confused, wondering: _What the hell did they do to my Tigress and when will she be back?_

* * *

So, how'd I do?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go everybody! It's been another slow update... School started, etc. Hopefully I'll be able to update a little more after settling into the school year... Anyway:

- - - - - -

**Chapter/Part 3**

"So where do you want to go, as our first _date?"_ Tai Lung blurted, suprising his orange and black accomplice. The two were heading out the back of the studio, toward the parking lot.

"WHAT!?" Tigress responded in kind, instantly thinking that he knew her little secret.

However, he calmly responded, "You know the paparazzi are going to blow this out of proportion-"

"I KNOW THAT. I'm not an IDIOT!" Tigress tried to play off the sudden calm that flowed over her. What could devastate her more than Tai Lung knowing how she _felt? _No one was allowed to know that.

"Then why did you react like that?" Tai sweetly mused.

Tigress paused, trying to think _clearly_ of some way to talk herself out of the hole. She stuttered, "It just surprised me... That's all..."

The two got to the staff parking lot, shielded from the surrounding fields by thick fencing. They passed the security check, not bothering to show the guard their badges. Again, Tigress fell a little behind while admiring the leopards stride. She just loved how all his muscle seemed to flow like liquid steel with each step, and how his fur bent to the little breeze blowing across the asphalt. It looked so soft, she just wanted to brush up against him, to _feel_ his fur across hers, just like all the 'accidents' during the first movie. Her eyes moved about him, scanning every detail. Of course she had done it before, but each time felt as good as, no, better, then the last.

"Hey Tigress!" A voice, followed by a figure jumping out from between two vehicles, interrupted Tigress's little adoration spree. He was a liger, as tall as Tai Lung. The liger wore some deep blue jeans, along with a white, logo-ed teeshirt. There was a camera in his paw, and around his neck hung a photographer's stage pass. He would not have been allowed into the staff parking lot.

Tigress instantly recognized him. "Ugh, Loco Toko, what now?" the tigress's tail twitched in aggravation. He had so _rudely_ ended her 'little' admiration.

Noticing the touchy tiger's tail, he back a step back, "I was just wondering if I could maybe get a few pictures...?"

As a constantly reoccurring even, Tigress normally threatens him with alerting security, and that normally sends him off. Ever since filming the first movie, he'd almost literally been at her back, begging for photo opportunities (but hey, at least he asked...). Today, in front of this certain _crowd_, she would not follow her usual pattern of denial. Instead: "How's a rain check?" Thrilled, the liger simply ducked back between the cars.

"Who was he?" Tai Lung asked innocently, a hint of jealousy floated in his voice.

Tigress turned and smiled. "Just a crazed fan boy." She stopped walking, noticing that they were getting close to their vehicles. Tigress glanced at her soft-top convertible, while Tai glanced at his SUV. "Who's driving?" Tigress summed up both of their thoughts.

"Oh, so Princess actually want an input?" She only glared (but she sooo loved focusing like that on his body). "I'll drive," he offered, reaching into his pocket, and pressing a button on his keyring. A thunk followed, suggesting that the vehicle was now unlocked. Tigress bounced happily over to the truck, and popped open the door. She jumped in, obviously showing her talent by seeming to glide into the seat. Tai shook his head, watching as she flicked her tail about and glanced over at him. Almost _seductively_. Almost...-

Tai Lung shrugged the thought off, knowing that she was still a way off from showing _that_ much emotion. He walked over to the other side of his car, pretending to have missed whatever Tigress had expressed. He calmly entered the vehicle, and shoved the keys into the ignition. He turned the key and glanced over at Tigress, who was practically bouncing on the seat, overcome by the excitement of going on this, 'date'. The radio started up as the engine purred to life. Tai quickly turned the music off, and sat back in his seat, deep in a thought.

Tigress noticed the thoughtful look on his face. Again, she feared that he had put one and one together, and had figured out what she had been trying to cover. She tensed, and shyly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me." He turned and looked her deep in the eyes. "Do you remember a certain talk, with a certain cheetah, about a certain someone?" She turned into jell-o; her eyes glazed over as she realized just what he was saying. "I heard it."

Tigress sat silently and stared at the dashboard, dazed. Tai Lung clicked the transmission into reverse, and began the drive.

-

"Where would you like to stop?" Tai Lung asked Tigress, casually glancing out the windows as they passed multiple restaurants, then checked the rear view mirror for the standard DW Security van. It was part of the contract, security followed them everywhere. He then glanced over at the tiger, who was still staring off at nothing, still trying to recover from what he said almost ten minutes ago.

Tai Lung knew where he was going, though. He was sure she could accept his choice, or, at least, she didn't have any other choice. He pulled his car into the parking lot of a mall, a great place for an assortment of food, he thought. He pulled into a space, making sure that the security's vehicle could park nearby. The security personnel hopped out and casually walked around Tai Lung's car.

The felines, however, made no move to exit the vehicle. "Look," Tai broke the silence, "I know you didn't think I could hear you, but it can't be undone. I mean, you drew a whole lot of attention to yourself, acting the way you did. So, for now, I'm going to pretend that I didn't overhear, okay?"

As if to acknowledge, Tigress opened her door and stepped out lightly. Tai Lung shrugged and mirrored.

Security swiftly formed a barrier around the two of them, And the two began to walk toward the mall entrance. This time, however, Tigress didn't fall behind, she kept up with Tai. She even walked a little closer to his side, as onlookers noticed the commotion and began to slow down the security. Two of the security force held doors for the actors.

As soon as they reach the inner mall, both were overcome by the vast amount and strength of what their senses were witnessing. The huge amount of movement within the mall alerted the predators, whose sharp eyes tried to focus on every moving thing. Their noses drew the aromas out of the surrounding restaurants. Tigress had to shake her head, as if she were trying to see just what she was looking at. Excitement quickly refueled her, and her eyes opened wide, just like a child entering a candy shop.

Tai Lung couldn't help but laugh as he watched Tigress come out of her low mood. She looked up at him, practically begging the question 'What first?' She glanced around at all of the stores and then back to Tai.

"Go ahead," he assured, "Pick one."

People began to take notice of who had just entered the mall, starting with the younger children, who all pointed at their favorite movie characters, practically squealing in excitement.

Tigress bounced off in the direction of a pizza shop, without bothering to look back. Tai Lung followed, amused as the security scrambled to follow her. The owner of the shop rushed out to greet her popular customers. "Why thank you for coming to-"

Tigress practically shoved her paw down the manager's throat to cut her off. "Table for two, large pizza, two Pepsi's." The manager turned to Tai Lung, looking at him questioningly.

"What the Princess said."

Instantly, the pair was shown to their seats. A pizza was pulled from another order, and two glasses were immediately filled. Sitting down, Tai Lung commented, "Nice choice, they work fast."

"Thank you!" Tigress quickly replied, looking down at the pizza with renewed vigor. She must be in heaven, she thought, snatching a piece of pizza off of its tray.

"I need you to realize something," Tai Lung stated flatly, watching the supposedly graceful tiger gulp down half a slice of pizza. She quickly gathered her composure back up, swallowing the mouthful. She beckoned him to continue, before going after her slice again. "I'm not forty-three, like you had sarcastically estimated." She rolled her eyes. "I'm actually only twenty-eight. They just used make up to make me appear older."

Surprised, Tigress coughed up a little of the piece she'd bitten, sauce spattering across the table in front of her. Clearing her throat, she laughed, finding making a mess funny for no apparent reason. Tai Lung immediately found her sudden childish humor cute, and smiled back into her eyes...

"Hello, guys! Hey Tigress!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted their deep moment.

"What?" Tai Lung snapped, turning to see who had so nonchalantly broken the feeling. He was a wolf, slightly shorter than Tigress. He was putting away a badge. Now Tai Lung recognized him. "Oh, you're one of the evil evil people in the cut scene before the first movie. Silver, was it?"

"Bingo, and I'm in the next movie too, I just got here from my home on the north eastern shore, you guys have any time-?"

"Not right now, we're kinda of busy here." Tai Lung quickly returned.

"Alright," Silver returned. He turned more to Tigress. "I'll see you guys later, bye." Silver strode off, his tail swaying behind him.

Tai turned back to Tigress. "We sure are popular," He observed.

"Yea," Tigress replied, sipping on a bit of Pepsi. Uncomfortable silence split the table. Tai Lung fiddled with his napkin, poking his mind for a subject.

At last, he said, "I know I said I'd pretend I didn't hear anything, but... Are you gonna keep hiding that attraction thing from everyone?"

"Well," Tigress laughed, "I was mainly hiding it from you... Cause I thought you'd think me foolish-"

"Tigress, my girl, my part in the movie is much different from who I actually am-"

"I know that! Its just..." She trailed off. "Don't you think everyone else will laugh at me, the uptight tigress, falling for an older actor who I haven't exactly been all that good to in the past?"

"I don't think most people will make fun of you for showing a bit of emotion. Loosen up a bit, outside of the movie, of course."

"Hmmm..." Tigress sighed. "Maybe...-"

- - - - - - -

-- -Note: Loco Toko is a reference to Tokokono, he's really been encouraging me to keep this stuff up... He may or may not be a permanent addition to the story shifty eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I dont think its exactly my best writing, but i needed to write... I needed the break.

Thanks for reading, sincerely,

Clanmcg24

--

**Chapter/Part 4:**

Tai Lung and Tigress were back at DreamWork's studio. Nothing much more had happened, much to Tigress's disappointment. However, the director wasn't exactly happy with the _time_ that they got back.

"What do you think you were doing!?" The director shouted at the pair of felines, as the strode through the conference room doors, two and a half hours since they had left it. "I said lunch break! Not 'Hey lets all disappear for hours together'! How did you think we could practice our lines more, without the character we stopped with? That would just completely throw off the story's mood!"

Tigress smirked as she looked around the room. Everyone else had already been there... and some had fallen asleep waiting. Monkey had his head in his arms on the table, snoozing away. Shifu had leaned back for a short nap, and Po as well. Viper had been playing a game with Crane on some paper, and numerous other actors were using their time the best they could.

"Twice in one day, you two," the director continued, jumping his way back down the table, "Not good."

"My fault," Tai Lung replied, making his way to an empty seat. "I kept us a bit late, sorry." Tigress looked around, hoping to find a chair, _away_ from Tai, to further cover up the possibility of her crush. _None,_ she quickly analyzed, _I am __not__ sitting next to him. _Tigress stared across the room, trying to show that she intended to stand. But, the grasshopper could not have anything abnormal.

"Tigress, would you please join the rest of us who would actually like to get something done today, alright?" he mocked. She flustered, walking toward the vacant seat. She sat down. Tigress noted how Tai Lung seemed to get a little nervous as she sat down, shifting his weight and sitting more upright in the seat.

"Well, now. Let's begin, shall we?" The director shuffled around some papers on his end of the desk. "How about we start at the beginning?"

Tai Lung popped open the brown briefcase he'd left on the table. He retrieved the script from it. Tigress was surrounded by sounds of papers shifting around. Tigress's copy of the script was shuffled down to her from farther up the table. There was a note scribbled on it: Tigress, see me later. Viper. The tiger sighed inward, realizing just the impression she'd given her friend.

"What? Where am I?" Tai Lung read, sounding extremely weak. He paused, looking a little ahead in his script, before continuing, "The Palace? How did I get in here?-"

-

_Finally, we're done, I'm OUT, O-U-T out of here!_ Tigress thought, as the director dismissed everybody. They had read through the script twice, while the director tried to find something wrong with everything. He even went so far as to bring the writer himself in, just to end up being proven wrong. Tigress sighed, grabbing her script and heading out of the room.

The crowd plodded on, anxious to get home and sleep; Tigress especially. She was emotionally drained, hungry, and, she realized, in a good mood for once. In light of this, however, Viper wiggled her way up beside Tigress.

"About that note I got to you...?" Viper asked.

"Oh, right," Tigress sighed... She wasn't exactly interested in anymore emotion overflows.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" Viper replied.

"No way!" Silver butted in, from Tigress's other side, while they were still walking. "I was going to ask her to dinner too..."

"As was I," Tai Lung commented from behind them. Tigress looked back to Viper, who mustered up a smile.

"Well," Tigress stuttered, feeling pressure from the three sets of eyes on her. She almost tripped. "Viper did ask first, so, sorry boys."

"Oh..." Silver acted as though he were in pain, "Shot down, in a blaze of glory... Ouch." Silver faded back toward the back of the crowd, as they were nearing the rear exit of the studio. Tai Lung took the chance to walk next to Tigress. He strode silently, looking down at the tigress. She, too, gazed back up at him, unwilling to break the moment.

"Guys," Viper commented, "Hello?"

"I'll go with you, Viper," Tigress concluded, still gazing at Tai Lung.

"Thank you."

The crowd thinned as they got to the parking lot, each person heading to his or her own vehicle. Of course, Tigress was parked right behind Tai Lung.

"Um, Tigress, would you like to follow me? I've got a specific restaurant in mind."

"Sure, meet you just outside the parking lot," Tigress responded, not even looking as the snake as she went off in another direction. The tigress was still gazing deep into Tai's eyes. They stopped between their cars, both still unwilling to break the intense emotions blaring between them. Tigress felt the fur on the back of her neck stand up.

Silence stayed for a moment, while the two cats stared intimately at each other. Tai Lung breathed in deep, deeply pleasured by the sight of such a beautiful girl. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, hold her close, get the same high feeling he felt every other time she brushed up against him.

"Um," Tai Lung stuttered, after a few very uncomfortable few minutes, "We could always go to dinner, together, tomorrow?"

"Yea," Tigress said, half lidding her eyes. "That'll work. Tomorrow, tomorrow..." She stepped into her little sport coupe, revved it once, and left the studio, trailing the black Cadillac of Viper.

-

Of course, they couldn't go with out security, now could they? DreamWorks wouldn't see it. At least they lowered the nighttime bodyguard numbers. A lone dark police cruiser followed the pair of stars as they drove down the main road. Seeing a stoplight up ahead, Tigress pulled up beside Viper, and rolled down her window. Viper did the same.

"So where ARE we going?" Tigress shouted between the cars.

"Two blocks, on the left, the new sushi restaurant they just built. I've been dying to eat there."

"Hmmm..." Tigress wasn't sure how she felt about sushi. "Do they have anything else?"

"I don't know! They just opened!"

Tigress looked up. The light was still red. She waited. The road was clear, and now she was getting bored. She toyed with the throttle a little bit. Oh she loved that about her car, the way it purred whenever you touched it. She pushed it a little harder, growing excited from the sounds of the engine.

"TIGRESS!" Viper tried to shout over the roar. Tigress grinned, as she revved the engine again and again, waiting for the perfect moment. For the light, to, turn,

GREEN!

Tigress floored it and released the brake. Her tires squealed with equal excitement as the car lunged forward. "YEAH, AH AH AH HA!" She yelled, as loud as she could. Her car lurched as it switched to second gear. Her dashboard read 75mph before letting off the gas and back onto the brake. Her tires screeched as she barely made the turn into the sushi restaurant.

She parked, and breathed in deep to calm herself down. Her heart was still racing from the adrenaline rush. She held her hands out as if to meditate, but quickly shook her head and laughed hysterically. Her mind poured out in just a few words: "He likes me too!"

"Feeling better?" Viper pulled her car up next to Tigress's.

"Yes. Very much, thank you."

They walked over to the entrance of the restaurant, followed by the lone security personnel.

And then they all turned and walked back to their cars.

"I thought you said it was open!?" Tigress exclaimed, realizing that she could have gone with Tai Lung, but instead went with a clueless snake.

"I could have, would have sworn it was open, Tigress! I'm so sorry!"

"Hmph!" Tigress sat on the hood of her car, causing the alarm to go off. "Shut up, its me you idiot!" She growled at the car, before shutting the alarm off.

"Look," Viper said, "This wasn't the only reason I asked you to come with me." Tigress looked over at her, knowing where this was going. Viper continued, "You seem to be acting very weird around-"

"I know, Tai Lung," Tigress cut her off. She sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for an apology, I'd like an explanation."

Tigress hesitated. "Could I trust you to NOT tell anyone else?" She looked around, to make sure there was no one around to hear, and the bodyguard was in his car with the windows rolled up. Viper nodded. "Hmm... This is hard to explain. I don't open to people very well, but today seems like the day that'll change-"

"Cut the chase," Viper pleaded.

"Okay. I... I _like_ Tai Lung."

And the snake laughed. Tigress got in her car and drove towards her hotel room, leaving the little snake to laugh her little heart out.


	5. Chapter 5

Did anybody catch the Bon Jovi reference in the last chapter?

And wow I never realized just how hard it was to turn a one-shot into a story…

Oh, I'm gonna write a disclaimer here, cause I want to. Everyone else does, even though its pretty much understood that this is, after all FANfiction.

I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA, ITS CHARACTERS, OR DREAMWORKS, OR ANYTHING… I don't even think they have a recording studio in Hollywood. Whatever… it's FICTION.

-

**Chapter/Part 5**

"I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you which is her room," the front desk attendant told Tai Lung. He'd come to ask which room at the hotel was Tigress's, he had a special gift to leave for her and wanted to push it under her door. Only problem was which room was hers. Obviously it would be one of the luxury suites, DreamWorks couldn't have their most beautiful actor staying in anything but the best.

_Why did I have to live so close? _Tai wondered to himself, silently wishing he could stay in a hotel room. People coming in and cleaning up after him, Jacuzzi tub, Tigress right next door…

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The fox continued, barely paying attention.

Just as Tai Lung was about to respond, he was _rudely_ interrupted by a 'Ding! You've got mail!' from the attendants computer. Tai turned to leave. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this. _I'll bet she doesn't even know who I am,_ Tai Lung commented to himself, reflecting on the treatment he'd just been served. He reach the door and raised his hand to push it when-

"Wait!" the employee yelled to him. Tai sighed, stopping in his tracks, but not bothering to turn around. "I… um… I think I can show you to her room. Mr. Tai Lung, sir!"

He turned back around to face her. "Oh gee, now you can tell who I am?"

"Um, yea…" the clerk stuttered, looking back down at her computer. "Sorry."

He sneered, "And how have you come to this wonderful discovery? That a movie star walked into your hotel, and you denied him help in finding a coworker's room?"

She lowered her head further. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you… I didn't see Kung Fu Panda, it was too young for me…"

Tai walked back to the front desk, and grabbed the gift with his other hand, as if protecting it. The attendant was pulling out papers to locate the tiger's room, so Tai waited, his head in his paws, leaning on the desk. He glanced around, still a little angry. His eyes wandered, from the clock, to her desk to her computer monitor…

_Wait, is that a picture of me…?_ He looked closer at the email page she had left up. _Me AND Tigress?_ His mind sparked. Tai easily jumped over the desk as he flew at the computer.

_WHAT!?_

The attendant's web mail homepage had the usual news box in it. What he had not expected was the top story: "Feline Love: Tai Lung and Tigress, mortal enemies or secret lovers?"

Now he was interested. His hand grabbed madly at the computer mouse, desperately trying to direct the tiny pointer to click the story. He stared flatly at the screen while it loaded. _Come on, come on!_ he encouraged it.

"Um, sir, you can't be back-"

"SHH!" Tai placed a finger on her mouth, silencing the fox.

"-here…" she sighed, looking around his massive shoulders.

"Finally," he blurted as the page came up. He read:

"Tai Lung was seen with Tigress this afternoon in a Hollywood mall. They were on break from the DreamWorks studios, where the team is presently working on the production of 'Kung Fu Panda Two,' sequel to the hugely successful, recent film 'Kung Fu Panda.' Back stage personnel had reported the two had continually fought throughout the recording of the original movie. However, deeper search has uncovered that the two felines were more prone to aggressive outbursts around each other, hinting to a deeper mutual connection between the two cats.

While out this afternoon, the two seemed very relaxed together, multiple sources report. These sources also noted that when a fellow coworker, Silver, a wolf who had played a minor role in the first movie and shall play a major part in the sequel, talked with the couple, they instantly became more aggressive until he left. Silver is reported to have mentioned a prior attraction to the Tigress, but the source was never confirmed. Could there be a deeper relation between the two felines? We may soon see."

Tai glanced through the pictures: Tigress, looking amazingly beautiful, laughing at making a mess of her pizza; himself gazing deep into her eyes, and she returning the favor; the scowls on both of their faces when they turned to see Silver.

"Damn…" Tai muttered. He hadn't thought the paparazzi would jump on it so quick. But to have such good evidence this soon? He never expected that.

"Hehe," Tai heard the fox giggle. "That was how I figured out who you were."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," she said again. She paused as Tai jumped back over the desk. "Tigress has suite number four twenty. I'm not authorized to let you in or anything, so you can just slip that under the door. Is that everything?" the fox looked questioningly back up at the leopard.

"That is all." He said, flipping out his wallet. "Well that and this." He tossed a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

"I can't-" she started.

"And I wasn't supposed to," he replied, motioning over the table. She nodded in acceptance, and Tai headed for the stairwell.

He climbed the four sets of stairs as fast as he dared. He even decided to flip over the railing. _A bit of stretching wouldn't hurt_, he mused, _especially if she were here._

Tai dug his claws into the carpet, maximizing his grip as he charged out of the stairwell and onto the fourth floor. He slowed down after nearly knocking down one of the staff, who had called a 'no running' comment after him. He eyed the room numbers as he jogged down the hallway. _Four 'o eight, four ten, four twelve…_ He slowed down, wanting to appear as calm as possible if she actually were in the room. Just in case of the odd chance that she beat him there even after going to dinner. _You did take forever trying to decide what card to get her_, he reminded himself. _That is, before you decided to write one yourself._

Four sixteen, four eighteen… Four twenty? The door was somewhat open, and light shone through the small crack around the door. _Shit_… Tai took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. "Tigress?" he called in.

"What!?" a voice sharply responded. Not Tigress. The door pulled open, revealing a smaller creature dressed in white garments. The laundry maid. "She's not in. Go back to your room." The creature pulled the door shut and walked away.

_Awkward little fellow…_ Tai mused, before deciding to go with the original plan, shoving the little gift under the door. He bent over, and tested if the card would fit. It would. He pushed it under. "There we go- AHHH"

Tai Lung couldn't help yelping as someone poked him in the side. He leapt back, momentarily thinking about why he hadn't heard the person walk up behind him.

"There we go indeed!"

_TIGRESS! _Tai Lung's mind yelled at him. He turned to meet her. "Well, uh, hello there… Um… hi…" he stammered.

Tigress pulled the keycard out of her pocket and pushed it into the lock. It beeped, signaling that the door was unlocked. Instead of pulling the card out, she instead pushed it _in and out_ a few times, before asking, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yea!" Tai choked out. Her tail brushed up and down him as she led him into her suite. Tigress picked up the little gift, then turned and locked the door behind them. She tossed the present on a desk. He glanced around the room as she grabbed a bag out of a corner and headed into her bathroom.

_Wow…_ the room had an enormous plasma screen television set hung on one side of the room. This place was huge! A refrigerator, a freezer, microwave, sink, huge bed, multiple reclining lounge chairs, a computer, soda bar, and a killer (looking, at least) sound system, everything! _Oh I would so sell my house and have DreamWorks pay for one of these! _Tai thought to himself. He strolled over to the bed, laying back on it and relaxing with a sigh. His eyes wandered back over to the huge television. _Hehe, _he thought to himself, _I should probably be a bit more worried about what's behind door number one over there._

As if she had followed his train of thought, Tigress opened the door, revealing a completely redone Tigress. She had changed into another set of clothing, and damn she looked beautiful in these! She wore a small blue top, complimented by a dark skirt.

Tai was stunned, immediately sitting back up… He had no idea what to say. He looked her up and down, openmouthed…

She giggled. "How do I look?"

Tai continued to stare…

"That good?"

He nodded. She smiled, walking over to the bed, retrieving the gift in the process.

"So, what is this?" Tigress prodded.

He was still staring…

"Okay, then," she continued, starting to tear the present open.

The cover came off, revealing the card Tai had made approximately an hour ago. The front of it had a little heart drawn on it, with 'Tigress' scribbled beside it. She flipped it open, and began to read the writing:

"Dear Tigress,

I couldn't find a card that said just what I needed to say. I wanted to say just how much I feel toward you. I can't begin to describe the feeling I get whenever I'm around you. Something about you completely changes my mood, makes me feel wonderful. And every time we've touched, I got a natural high… I would have never been able to confront you alone, until your little 'slip up'. Haha, and how unique was it that your very personality made you confront the writer in the manner that you did, letting me in on your secret. Basically, I need to tell you that I feel the same way toward you as you do toward me.

I just needed to tell you that.

Signed,

Tai Lung"

"Hmm… You open up very nice, Tai," Tigress concluded, turning to the leopard seated beside her.

He smiled, gazing back down into her eyes. "Thank you, I guess." Silence rested upon the peaceful couple.

But this time, it wasn't awkward.

**RING** **RING** "Ugh!" both the cats moaned at the same time, while Tigress moved to answer her cell phone.

"What do ya want?.. Oh… No, I can't right now… Can we make it sometime tomorrow?… Good, thanks." –click-

"Who was that?" Tai asked.

"Loco Toko, he wanted to know when he could get those pictures."

"Oh," Tai replied.

"Tomorrow after the director lets us out. So as soon as we're released, he'll pop out of nowhere."

They both laughed, until silence again blanked the room. Tigress pulled in closer to Tai, and started purring. Tai added to the music… with his stomach.

"Quiet you!" Tai Lung demanded of his stomach, pointing at it.

"Somebody's hungry," Tigress commented.

"Yea, I lost the urge to eat after you went with Viper…"

"Would you like to eat out right now?"

"At nine at night?" Tai mused.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all!" he shook his head.

"Good, then I'll grab my keys."

-

Ah what a long chapter (compared to how i've done before)! Was it worth the two weeks of waiting?

P.S. Thank you muchly for the reviews, ppl!

Princess of the Blood: Thanks for the title of the email! I couldn't exactly wait to have a newspaper published, though…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter / Part 6**

Again, the critical public eye kept our two feline fighters from making much out of their little date, especially after Tai Lung told Tigress of the little piece of news he'd stumbled over with the front desk attendant. Of course there was still the usual throbbing mob of interviewers and photographers witnessing their second date in one day, Tai and Tigress just tried to keep the extent of their feelings under control.

Each cat went back to their own housing; Tigress to her hotel and Tai to his nearby house. Dreams filled their heads that night, as they had been for weeks now, only this time they knew that not only was it possible for them to come true, but that it had already begun.

Morning afresh, Tigress awoke to the sweet melodies of her bedside alarm. She stretched and yawned, feeling the toll of her late night out. Blinking twice, she sat on the edge of her bed, planning the day ahead. First, she had to go and practice more of the script... _Maybe he'll have us start acting stuff out. We might even get to the romance scene! _She eagerly thought. Then she realized, _When was the last time the director moved that fast?_ Sighing, she stood up glancing about the room. Eying the note Tai left last night, she gracefully crept after it.

Warmth flooded from her heart, as she read it again. My how she loved reading it. Tigress could practically hear him saying it. She sighed, reading the last part again, and remembering the timeless gaze they shared, within that very room. Her eyes flicked to the radio, which was still playing music. She read the time: Eight o' three.

Tigress always started the morning with stretching. First, her arms and legs, then onto her stomach. The whole process lightened her, both waking her up and analyzing her physical condition.

When she felt she was done, she flipped over her bed and turned her alarm off. She then pretended to crack her neck as if that had been such a petty trick. In actuality, it required as much skill and preciseness and she had. Occasionally, she would miss, knocking the alarm off the desk. Dreamworks did their best to keep up with her demand for alarm clocks.

"Hmmmm," she sighed, feeling surprisingly peaceful. Her tail flicked about, feeling the suppressed excitement she felt about seeing Tai today. She glanced toward the bathroom, following her usual morning routine. Checking that the window blinds were down, she dropped her clothes where she stood and heading in for a shower.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ She traced the curves in her body with the sharp point of her claw. Grinning wildly, she then scratched the back of his neck, causing him to shiver with excitement. She felt her way down his spine, and clasped her paws together at the back of his waist. She pressed her body against his, causing him to fall on his back, onto a bed. She stared deep into his eyes, before initializing the deepest, most satisfying kiss he had ever experienced. She pulled back again, causing him to blink a few times. She chuckled as his confusion, sitting up on his chest. He was pinned down by her weight. Normally, he could have lifted her up, but something stronger weighed him down. She traced the white down her neck and onto her chest. She stopped abruptly at her vest, made an annoyed face, and began to unbuckle it._

_He was beginning to get naturally high. The light in the room seemed to adjust itself to her beauty. He reach up and pulled her down onto him, not bothering to wait for her to get the top of by herself. They were careful not to damage the fine fabric, but still discarded the item as if were repulsive. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, purring wildly as he caressed her back, where her top normally covered. Her fur was lustfully soft, mesmerizing him_. _He stared down at the angel, who looked up at him. As if triggered by something in his face, she stared running her hands down his sides. She kissed him again, and he felt lighter than feather. She stopped her paws right where his pants started, and pulled at them. She squirmed with excitement as he began the same with her...- _

Tai Lung woke with a start. The sun was beaming in through his bedroom window. _I'm late_, he quickly concluded. He jumped off of his bed, grabbing his towel as he headed for the shower. He stepped into the bathroom, tossing the towel on the sink and turning the water on. He grabbed for his shorts. He gasped, finding them drenched with sweat. _What a dream! _He remembered, before sliding his shorts off.

Tai Lung cautiously stepped into the shower, careful to avoid the water before he made sure it was the right temperature. Finally, he braced himself for it, bringing himself into the stream of water that fell from above. Immediately the water seemed to push the sweat from his fur. He encouraged it, running his claws through his fur. The dream reeled in his head. He could practically feel her holding him. He smiled, as his imagination recreated the scene. Sighing, he picked up his fairly large bottle of feline shampoo and began spreading the suds about his body.

His mind ticked back to the time, and how late he was. He kicked his mind free of the dream, and cleaned himself with renewed vigor. He completed the wash with another blast of water through his fur and slammed the water off. After making sure that no water could escape, he shook himself as hard as he could, flinging water from his body.

Finally, Tai Lung stepped out and snatched his towel, eager to rub the rest of that vile liquid from his fur. Satisfied, he rapped the towel around his waste, and wandered over to his scale. _Same as last week_, he observed, _good._ He glanced to the clock, hanging on a wall. 8:28, he still had fifteen minutes to get dressed and ready to go. Today, breakfast would have to be drive-thru, somewhere on the half hour drive to the studio.

Stepping back into his room, he glanced through his closet. What to wear? Black or blue?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tigress dug through her bags, searching for the perfect clothing. What would look better than and orange top with black pants?

_Ah there we go_, Tigress thought, pulling the one orange top from her bag. It was sleeveless, that was the way she liked them. There were few designs on it, keeping it simple. The main design was a black dragon, across the back. She loved it, it practically screamed power. She didn't have to search far for a pair of black pants, owning about five pairs.

Tigress dropped her towel from under her shoulders. Her fur glistened with moisture. She smiled and glanced into a full size mirror. _Oh Tai would love this,_ she silently remarked. She snatched up some undergarments, and slid everything on.

Again, she looked in the mirror. Something was wrong; she snatched a brush out of her bag and ran it through the fur on her head and arms.

Tigress felt something in her fur. Grabbing what it was revealed a sticker. It had fallen off of the brush. _Wow_, she thought, _brand new brush? Or have I never used it...?_ She dropped the question, continuing to get ready. Shoving her cellphone and Tai's note into her handbag, Tigress headed down to the hotel's 'continental' breakfast. There was more than usual sitting out, which was to be expected since DreamWorks rented out the majority of the place to staff and such.

She looked around the crowed lounge. Various species of all sorts were wandering about, mostly some larger mammals. The majority were wolves, jaguars, etc., the bad guy army... The rest were mostly rabbits and geese, common rural species.

Walking over to the breakfast stand, Tigress grabbed an apple. She glanced around the room, searching for a suitable group of people to sit with. Glancing around, mindless chatter filled her head:

"...Did you see the game last night?..."

"...Oh my god, you should have seen the look on his face!..."

"... No, I got the email last night. I haven't replied yet, cause I figured I could just tell you this morning..."

Tigress jumped as she felt a paw brush against her shoulder. She turned to see Silver, dressed in a light blue shirt and very dark blue pants. He smiled as she looked almost straight into his eyes, and asked "Would you please sit with us?" He motioned to a table about half way across the room.

"Why?" she asked, trying to shake him off, while keeping their 'business' relation on good terms.

"Because it would be totally awesome if you did?" He grinned.

"Uhhh..." she sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

He lead them over to a squared table. There were already two other people sitting there, a fox and another wolf. The fox was a rusty orange, complimented by a set of light blue eyes and brown hair. White highlighted around the outside of his eyes and around his mouth. Quite a handsome fox.

The wolf had some surprisingly bright green eyes, deep in contrast with her black hair. Gray bordered her white face, and striped down her sides. A line of black fur stretched the length of her back, and a strand of hair flowed down the right side of her face.

"Tigress, these are my friends Thomas and Michelle," Silver pointed at the wolf and fox respectively, as he sat down across from Michelle. Both nodded in acknowledgment.

Tigress took the seat between them, across from the fox. Tigress bit into her apple and gazed across the table. Thomas shied a bit, dropping his head toward his plate. Michelle looked supportively toward him.

"So," Silver interrupted, disliking the uncomfortable atmosphere settling in between them, "How's everyone doing this morning?" He looked directly at Tigress.

"Just fine," she snapped, before biting loudly into her apple again. She chewed a few times, glaring back at Silver.

Michelle sensed the little temper flare. "I'm feeling wonderful this morning, thank you for asking! How about you?"

Silver sighed, "Could be better. But, hey, at least I'm alive, right?" Again, he turned to Tigress.

Tigress took a third, large, bite out of the apple. She stood up, and explained, "Not to come off rude, it was a pleasure meeting you, Michelle and Thomas. Maybe we can talk more when I'm not in a rush, okay? I've got a few places to run before we get to the studio... I'll see you guys there." She didn't look at Silver one bit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai grabbed his keys from his kitchen table, cautiously avoiding the pile of fan letters. Ugh, those things were disgusting. He flicked off the lights and grabbed his briefcase from just inside the door, right where he leaves it. He unbolted the door and stepped outside.

Tai smiled. Just the slightest breeze carries sweet aromas across the land. The sun rained warmth down on him. _Just like when she looks at me..._ Fading back into reality, he hurried to his SUV, absentmindedly counting how many extra cars were in front of his house, probably filled with media.

He hopped into the driver's seat. He turned engine on and breathed in deep. _Ahhh, _Tai Lung sighed as he exhaled, _I can practically smell her_. _I love having such a nose!_

- - - - -

And thus both felines began their day. The very first day that neither had to hide from each other. The first day they could comfortably sit next to each other. ...The first day everyone would bother them about their relationship-

- - - - -

Tai Lung's car screeched to a halt in his normal parking spot. He quickly hopped out, flicking the lock on his way out. He jogged across the parking lot, dragging his briefcase behind him. Practically flying through the studio doors, he glanced up at the clock. 9:18. He was late. The director was gonna chew him out.

Frantically, he barged through the main meeting room doors, to find it-

_...Empty?_

Tai glanced about the room. There was a rather large note taped to the table:

'Hey guys, director's out sick, left me in charge. Ya, meet in the lounge...'

_The writer,_ Tai sighed. Of course he wouldn't call anyone, or tell anybody ahead of time. He just does what he wants, when he wants. Tai started off for the lounge.

He pushed open the door, finding the room wayyy too overcrowded. He stepped back, surprised at the number of animals joking around in the room. He ducked in, glancing about the pandemonium. He quickly spotted the cheetah, snoozing away in a corner; but, he could not spot Tigress.

smack!

Some sort of paper ball hit Tai in the face. Angered, he bent down to pick it up, looking around for whoever dared throw trash at him. He pulled his arm back, about to throw.

"Excuse me!" A voice yelled out from be hind him. Tai spun to find a relatively small deer, with some purple markings on her face. She held a few glasses of coffee in her hands.

"Sorry," Tai Lung practically whispered. He watched as she wandered over to Shifu. Hahaha, he could hear Shifu yell, "I told you I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING, NADINE!?"

He laughed at the scene. Again, he glanced around the room, searching for that impossible tigress. He felt something, some_one_ grab his shoulder.

"Looking for somebody?" Tigress stared back into his face.

"Not anymore." Tai gazed back into Tigress's face. "What does the cheetah want us to do?"

"Nothing, for now. He said for someone to wake him up after ten, and until then we were free." She continued, "Some people left. Others went to more _remote_ areas of the studio." She tugged at his hand. "Let's find somewhere _quieter_."

Tai felt like a toddler, as Tigress pulled him down the hallways. Only he was taller and stronger than one... and could resist. If he wanted to.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have mentioned the new adds," She started.

"Yea?" Tai begged her to continue.

"Yea, they talk of how cute we looked."

"Cute?" Tai eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, CUTE! Ugh! It just made me want to kill a small mammal, just, ugh! Cute? Thats such a weak word!"

"Yea, I would have used beautiful to describe you."

Tigress looked at him, pausing, before heading into a small meeting room. "Meet my friends Thomas and Michelle," Tigress pointed at the wolf and fox that were sitting inside, holding a conversation of their own.

"Hey, aren't they evil?"

"Weren't you?" Michelle replied, moving her gaze from Thomas to Tai Lung.

"Touche'" Tai remarked, grabbing a seat. "I can see why you like her. Now, why was it you brought me here?"

"A bit more privacy, with a trust-able crowd."

"Aren't they Silver's-"

"Yes, they are his friends. But neither of them like his _interest_ in me. So they won't spread anything."

"Okay," Tai said, still wondering why they were there. "Why, again, did we need such privacy?"

"Because, we're going over the _Rules_ of this relationship before we get carried away."

Tai Lung was astonished. "Rules!?"

"Yep. Make yourself comfortable."

- - - - - - - -

-

Another cliffhanger type thing. Yay.

Sorry about the delayed update, etc. etc.

Thank you to the few reviewers I have! Corset-rebellion-follower, FalconMage, and Princess of the Blood. I don't think I would spend near the effort I do, if it weren't for your support. And your ideas. This time, corset-rebellion-follower, I kinda used an idea you gave me: "...want to kill a small mammal?" I know, FalconMage, I have yet to use something of yours in the story. I'll think of something!

Just to let you know who some more of the characters are:

Nadine, the deer- ADMIN of the KFP forum I belong to  
Thomas and Michelle – Characters of my good friend, Wolf Mystic  
Silver – Me  
(Past Chapters & Future) Loko Toko – Of course, Tokokono

YES A DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN: KUNG FU PANDA, DREAMWORKS, MY FRIENDS OR THEIR CHARACTERS, A DUNKIN DOUGHNUTS, , A CATAPULT, A CAR, ANY EMAIL SITE THAT YOU IMAGINED OUR DESK ATTENDANT USED, A HOTEL, A HOUSE, ETC. ETC. Get ma' POINT?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter dedicated to:

Will S. and his family. That he rests in peace and his mom, dad, sister, and friends, each deal with their loss well. And his friends, hopefully they will learn from his mistake.

Also dedicated to my mother. Our pet rabbit died, and it was 'her' pet, her favorite.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in here is Silver. The rest are all either DreamWorks', my friends (sometimes literally), or someone else's. The words aren't even mine... I didn't invent English. I arranged all the letters this way though. I guess I technically 'own' all the OTHER supporting characters, but I don't plan on doing much with them... I didn't really describe them much, so I can't really claim that even 'the cheetah' is mine. I haven't even named him, so-.

One more thing :) I apologize for such the long wait for an update. You'll read why at the bottom :).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter/Part 7

"HooOOaaAHR!" the writer yawned, as loud as he could, making sure everyone knew he was tired. He snapped, "Nadine!? I want a coffee!"

The deer quickly acknowledged and scurried off. Of course, she only did so after asking Shifu if he wanted one as well.

The group sat awkwardly while the cheetah patiently waited for his drink. Tigress flicked her tail about as she waited next to Tai. They made sure that they were back at a good time, and to make sure they didn't _appear_ to have done anything, marking five minutes between their respective entrances. The two cats made sure that they didn't sit _too_ close together, to prevent certain _interactions_ from occurring. But they did want to sit near each other...

"Finally," the writer gasped, as the deep pranced back in proudly with the glass. "Now," he continued, "Today, you all get to help me." The crowd murmured amongst itself. "See, you all know the specific behaviors you displayed in the last movie, and, well... Just..." He paused to clear his thoughts, and to take another drink. "Alright, so you guys are gonna move the script around to where you think it fits everybody's specific role. To give the movie more _feeling_, ya know?" Again, the crowd murmured amongst itself.

Standing, the cheetah beckoned, "Didn't any of you hear what I said? Let's get this moving!" Confused, the rest of the staff followed the mindless stumbling of the spotted cat, mumbling about how he had no idea what he was doing.

"Alright!" the cheetah gasped, pushing open the doors to the main set, open with all the different scenes and stages. Immediately, the crew members dispersed, finding themselves a way to help. The cast huddled in a group, yet unsure about exactly what that lunatic cheetah had up his sleeve.

"I believe he means for us to review our scripts, and iron out character flaws, so that scenes can be worked to flow better," Shifu suggested.

"I really don't see what the point of that is," Viper followed. "I mean, he is, after all, the one who wrote the previous script; he knows who we are supposed to be, better than we do-"

"Excuse me," the cheetah of topic popped in. "I need to speak with Tigress and Tai Lung for a moment, if they don't mind."

Immediately the two of them obeyed, ducking out of the group.

"Guys, this little _event_ is pretty much a way for you both to set up the romance scene a little better. I didn't do as well as I think could be done." Tai and Tigress looked at each other, and shifted their weight nervously. "Look, guys, but, although the images you both portrayed with the last movie, the last thing either of your characters would have done throughout the story was think about love, _but_, Tigress, your character did kinda soften up an awful lot at the end. And Tai... You kinda forcefully turned soft. Pun intended. So, um, this should work out well enough. I mean look at the media coverage on just the sight of you two together yesterday! Whew! Plus you two are the only returning lead acts that are at least the same type of mammal..." He paused, glancing between the two actors. " I'm loosing you, aren't I?"

A fiery stare flew between them, and the cheetah dared not to break it. It is widely known that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But, the person who wrote it failed to clarify it was especially bad when she had claws.

The cheetah sighed, "I guess I'm just gonna have to..." He turned, and whistled, while walking away from them and swinging his tail around his finger.

Tigress could practically see it now. Center stage, her and Tai, stars of the film. She saw the way he caught her as she fell into his arms; felt the way he caressed her back... She was amazed by the graceful way he moved, making her feel like she was floating on clouds.

Tai Lung snapped back into reality, hearing the loud bang as a prop fell behind him. He grabbed Tigress's paw, dragging her back into reality.

"So what cha' got planned, Princess?"

"Oh nothing much," she lied, blushing at the thoughts that flowed through her head. "Just... You know... Thinkin about possibilities."

A weird face crossed Tai's face, before he laughed to himself. "It has to be PG ya know." Then he winked.

"Ew! I wasn't thinking THAT!" He laughed a bit. Tigress muttered to herself, "Its where all their minds go..."

The two of them flowed back into the small crowd of actors, who were busily throwing ideas around at each other. Only because they had to hold onto the script papers in their hands.

Tigress silently decided to talk to Tai Lung later, to see what his reaction to the 'romantic' scene was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(TIME JUMP – SKIP TWO WEEKS)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Business got serious (for the movie!!). Once the director came back, he decided to pick up the pace a bit. Cameras rolled over a few scenes, to be sent out for the movie's trailer.

Unfortunately for our inexperienced couple, his pace included extra long hours and only a fifteen minute lunch break. Often, lunch was ordered for them, and they needed to wolf it down very quickly. The breaks anybody got was when another team of actors were onset. Again, Tai and Tigress were the main characters, and if one of them was on break, the other was often on stage.

Without having to fret over her image to Tai Lung, Tigress loosened up a bit. First of all, she finally broke down and told Silver that he was getting absolutely no where with her and to stop. He instantly obliged.

The pictures that Toko the liger took flooded the internet. 'YouTube' (Don't own it) yielded a few fan made trailers, utilizing some of the shots.

She made a few friends as well, finding Michelle and Thomas both very agreeable characters. They, in turn, introduced her to a few other friends, who were also playing part of the evil army. She almost daresay that she had befriended Silver, since he stopped trying to woo her. Although, she preferred to call it an 'acquaintance'. Also, she was able to talk some things over with Viper, such as when and what type of _comment_ would slide, as well as when it would be listed as _inappropriate_ and would be dealt with later.

Tigress still hadn't talked to Tai Lung about her idea. Between all the hours they were at the studio, and being extremely tired after each day, they had scarcely had any time to talk. She was running out of time. The director had plans to start filming today; Tigress was currently in her dressing room, trying to fit the old vest back on, along with the silk pants.

Today was quite similar to those of the previous time. As before, she had trouble trying to get the vest around herself. She didn't trust the clips on the front very much, and constantly felt the need to test them. Only while in her dressing room though, she didn't want anyone to think she had gained weight or anything. Especially _you know who_. Cautiously, she stepped out of her room, glancing around for anyone's critical eye, and their first impression.

A few crew members turned and gazed respectively, showing obvious approval. Instantly, she kicked into 'Master Tigress' gear, and snapped a 'what are you looking at' in their direction. She squared her shoulders, and began walking toward the set. Tigress measured her steps, making sure that she still knew how to give the impression of power, just by walking. This was her prowl. Her face hardened as she tried to get a warrior's serious face on and keep it. Subtly, she curved her paws into fists, and swung them a little.

"Rawr," Tai Lungs voice joked, as he walked out of the male changing room hallway. Glancing down the hallway, Tigress saw some clothing fly out of one of the rooms, along with a shower towel. Noting Tigress glancing behind him, he commented, "Ya its a battle scene back there..."

"You survived, handsome," Tigress chirped, dropping the 'Master' appearance.

"All in a day's work," he replied, cracking his knuckles. He met up with her, and they walked together toward the set. "So I guess today's the big day, huh?"

"Hmm... More like the beginning of a big week," the tiger tossed back at him.

"Right..." He finished, trying to keep up the conversation.

Sensing his attempt, Tigress mentioned, "Looks like someone got their beauty sleep!"

"Well, one has to try awfully hard if they're to compete with you. I mean, geez, we had almost the same amount of screen time, and you got a huge fan base from it. Now look at the rest of us," He motioned about the hall, though there wasn't a soul in sight. "We have to fight against _your_ beauty. It's pretty hard being the underdog." He grinned at her.

"Oh so you think you CAN be more beautiful than me?" Tigress mocked back at him, acting like she really thought it were so.

"Well of course not, Princess!" Tai faithfully responded, before laughing nervously. There still wasn't a soul in sight, and the only noise followed them from the men's changing room hallway.

Tigress choked out a cough, feeling the silence weigh down on her shoulders, breathing on her back, stroking her in such a way to make her shudder.

Each of the cats had the same thing on their mind. What exactly did they want to do when they get back on the set? As of this point, they did not need to kiss at all, the writer had left that completely up to them. Unfortunately they HAD to make the decision, whether to show everybody outright their deeper passions for each other? Were there really deeper passions?

Blast that director. Neither of our felines had time to talk to the other deeply. To really open up and tell the other just how they felt. Still unsure about their individual feelings, Neither had an idea of what the other truly thought.

Tigress's heart skipped a beat, her imagination running wild, of what Tai could be setting up. _Why would he have written up his own card? Or pretend he didn't hear what I yelled? _She sighed, and mustered up the courage to break the ice on the subject of the moment.

"So, uh, you thought much about our scene?"

"Not really, nah. The director kinda skirted around it, too, after you told him to 'drop the subject'. Is there any specific reason you kept avoiding practicing that scene?"

"I needed to talk to you about it first."

He glanced over at her, he continued, "What you thinkin?"

"Well, I was thinkin-" Tigress began, but was cut off when a voice shouted from behind them.

"Tai Lung, Tigress! Wait up!"

"UGH!" Tigress impatiently sighed, before greeting the newcomer, who was, ironically, Silver.

"Hey guys, um, I was wondering if either of you would like to come to a release party for the original onto dvd? I'm holding one at my house. It's near here, so if you're still around..."

"We'll think about it," Tai replied for the both of them.

At this point, they were entering the huge main recording room, with each of the individual sets for separate scenes. There was so much equipment around, Tigress nearly tripped over some wires.

"Come on, lets get everyone ready," the director shouted at them through his megaphone, before leaping away, nearly unnoticed.

"I guess we'll have to talk later," Tigress said to Tai.

"I guess so."

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Alright guys, I'm hoping to end this story soon. I kinda lost interest in it... That may explain the downgrade in writing quality and the time I needed to write it (even tho technically I've only been working on it for the past week). Don't worry, I WILL finish this story. It may not end 'well' (as in written well. I'm gonna have a happy ending for my first romance fic), but it'll end soon. Thank you's in advance for everybody's support and reviews. FalconMage, I'm really tryin to fit in something from you, for all the great and encouraging reviews...

One, maybe two more chapters, some sort of reference to FalconMage, and some sort of a romantic ending.

One more thing :) again I apologize for such the long wait for an update.


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL CHAPTER vv

Chapter 8

Scene after scene, line after line. Tigress's head was throbbing as she grabbed for a glass of water sitting by her side. Thankfully, she had a small break, during the filming of one of Tai's scenes.

Gulping it in, Tigress felt the water rush down her throat, cooling and soothing her on its way down. Feeling slightly more relaxed, she shifted her gaze back to Tai Lung, who was effortlessly shifting between numerous stances to evade oncoming attacks. Instantly she felt loades better. Again, the feline's mind drifted amongst the chaos to the scene her and the leopard were recording in a few minutes. Much to her displeasure, they had yet to talk about it.

"CUT! " The director yelled, marking the end of that scene. He glanced about the large group of actors gathering from on stage. "Well done," he remarked, "Split for five minutes, all actors ready for the next scene!" The crowd dispersed like normal, a small number heading for the bathrooms. Frantic, Tigress searched for Tai; she needed to ask him about what they're going to do in the scene.

"Tai!" Tigress gasped, seeing him walking into the bathroom. Too late! The speckled snow leopard vanished behind the impassible door. She sighed to herself, maybe she was doomed to make things up as she goes along... Tai didn't seem to care! What on earth could he be thinking!

Slightly disappointed, and somewhat confused, Tigress headed up onto the set. The scene would set up with her being surrounded by the evil band of warriors. Tai would jump in, and the two of them would work together to defeat all of the threats. The writer left a huge amount of room for manipulating of the script, for Tai and Tigress to play with. He, however, with his lay-back personality, hadn't taken into consideration that the director would want to speed production up (or how much of a burden his laziness weighed the group down).

Now the stars of the play had no idea what they were doing.

Tigress waited impatiently as the set began to swell with the miniature army. Glancing at the bathroom doors every once in a while, the striped cat tried to review what had been written in the script, regardless of how much they could change it.

"Ready?" the director demanded, peering across the stage. All of the wolves, foxes, cats, etc. shuffled around a bit, pulling themselves into 'battle stances'.

_But I haven't seen Tai yet?_ Tigress set herself into the scene's opening position, mentally preparing myself for anything that unfolded in front of the camera. _And if we mess up, we can just record again... and again... and again._ She scowed, not liking the idea at all. She desperately wanted it all to be over, so she and Tai could finally-

"GO!" the director shouted, ending her train of thought.

The tiger started panting, she tried to appear as though she had been fighting for a while. She faked nervousness and hesitation, trying to resemble a frightened and doomed warrior. _Come on Tai,_ she silently prayed, beginning to get back into the feel of her part. Each wolf, fox, or cat was garbed in such deep colors, giving them the obvious impression of ill-intent. Each forced a scowl on their face, some better than others, to play their parts. They all inched forward together, choking the room the tigress still had between herself and them.

She spun around, as if she were counting their numbers. Tigress settled into the predetermined direction, facing Silver, as he led the army in.

THUD!

Just on time, Tigress heard a heavy thump as Tai landed behind her. _What next? _She silently prayed he would giver her signs on what to do.

Their tails intertwined, and he slipped his hand into hers. _What's he doing?_ She asked silently. He tugged a little on her arm.

The evil army was still far enough away that it wouldn't have put them in any more danger if she were to turn with whatever reason Tai was pulling on her arm. She turned slightly, and he turned to meet her.

"Shall we dance?" he asked nonchalantly.

_I hope he means fight. _"We shall," she coolly replied, showing a bit more confidence for the camera.

She started to turn back towards Silver and her side of the advancing army. However, before she had turned even the slightest bit, Tai Lung did possibly the most outgoing and surprising things Tigress had ever experienced.

Right in the middle of the set, in the middle of recording, Tai Lung and Tigress shared their first kiss.

Dazed, Tigress's head spun the same thought, an utter word, for what seemed like eternity: _What?_ Time ceased to exist, and she floated away from reality, sinking deeper and deeper into Tai's arms. She returned the kiss. Warmth erupted in her, pouring from a depth she had never noticed before. Nothing else existed beyond Tai, and even with her eyes closed, she could see him in front of her.

Tai was going out of his own mind with excitement. He couldn't believe it actually worked. And, damn was it heavenly! He slowly his eyes and pulled back from Tigress, teasing her back into reality. Her eyes were ablaze with energy, fiercely staring past him at the approaching enemies, who had all stopped and stared in awe at the show of affection they witnessed.

After one more peck on Tigress's cheek, Tai and Tigress split up to 'battle' their way to victory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Semi-Epilogue-Part-Chaptery-Thingy

_(A few day's later, Silver's DVD release party)_

Tigress and Tai Lung sat together on a couch in a well furnished room, cuddling and caressing each other. Silver had explicitly told them they were not to do anything "R" rated, but who knew what state of mind he could be in at this point.

Again, oh how ironic, Silver walked into the room, chatting away with a group of his friends.

"-so I'm thinking they want me back on the art team next time," a gray, female wolf with some turquoise markings near each eye said, following Silver, but paying absolutely no attention to where she was being led.

A darker gray female with burgundy chest, neck, and tail. She had gold bands of fur around each of her ears and muzzle, and weird glowing orbs floating above her ears and tail.

"What are you talking about, Spazz? Why would they want _you_ working with art?" this second wolf responded, before glancing jokingly back at the other and sharing a laugh.

Silver stopped in front of the two actors, and coughed to grab their attention. "Spazzel, Dagras, I'd like you to meet Miss Tigress and Mister Tai Lung." The couple just glared at him.

"Um... I think you're interrupting them," Dagras pointed out. Spazz agreed.

Tigress sighed. "Yea he has an odd ability to do that quite often."

Silver took the hint, and followed the two girls back out of the room. None the less, he still shouted back a remark: "Don't get too comfortable!"

"He just wanted an excuse to come check on us," Tai concluded, leaning back some toward the side of the couch.

He grinned as leaned onto him, saying, "Oh my you're a smart one." They giggled before entangling themselves in a deep, passionate kiss.

Tigress snuggled as close to Tai as she could, sighing softly. "Are you comfortable?" Tai asked.

Grinning, she replied, "Of course not," before reaching up and turning off the light.

O.o ~END

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

(On to the authors notes)

Alright so the two wolves in the last scene are friends from dA.

K, I hope that was an acceptable way to wrap up this story! Um, well, its been fun, especially since this was originally just a one-shot. Thanks go out to FalconMage, Corset-Rebellion-Follower, Princess of the Blood, Luna Goldsun, Wolf Mystic, Tokokono, and all the other reviewers. Praise to all mah friends who let me use their characters; that would be Wolf Mystic, Tokokono, OpenSeasonFangirl5000, DaGras, and last but not near least, Spazzel (I think that was all of them... Tell me if I forgot someone).

Hopefully, with this story finished, I'll get some new ideas, as well as time to work on my ViPo and T.G.T.S. (But TGTS still requires a major overhaul... I may still scrap it)

I really hope everybody likes the way this ended. I know the story is kinda short, but may I remind you that this was originally a one-shot :P. All kinds of feedback is accepted, even encouraged. Flame is not all too appreciated, but if theres a reason to explode on me, go ahead.

FalconMage, I still need to pay you back for all the support. I might PM you with some possibilities. And don't go telling me that I don't have to, I'm stubborn :P.

Did anyone follow that the DVD release was today? O.O AND SILVER THREW A RELEASE PARTY!?!

Enough of this useless banter. Sum it up- Thank you for reading, and hopefully I can have the pleasure of writing for you all again very soon!


End file.
